Cinderella & the Mafia leader
by bubblegum-samurai
Summary: Kagura is a girl that works all day long for her step-mother.Tired of her life,she one day found herself being transported into the mordern world and meets Okita,a Mafia leader.OkiKagu,R & R.


Hi everyone! :D This is my first time submitting a Fic,and this is my first fic too.Be kind to me. Reviews are appreciated, and do tell me if there is a need for improvement. Now then,go ahead and read and enjoy.

* * *

Kagura put down the mop and wipe off the sweat on her forehead

Kagura put down the mop and wipe off the sweat on her forehead. She hates to mop the floor. But she has no choice but to do it, since her step-mother wants her to. Ever since her dad re-married, she has been ordered around by her step-mother. Her brother, Kamui, had left the house because of their step-mother.

She did feel like killing her step-mother, but she controlled herself. She didn't want to destroy her dad's happiness.

But on the other hand, her step-sisters never order her around. Why? If they do that, they will receive a good beating from Kagura. They never dare to complaint to their step-mother.

After a day of hard work, Kagura slam on to the bed. She rolled on the bed and sigh. "I wish I was not living here… I want a better life… a more colorful life…"

She closed her eyes after that.

Kagura woke up.

To only find that she is in a place that she had never seen before. Not only that, everything looks wrong. There are tall buildings, a lot of people and some other stuff that Kagura had never seen before. "Where…where am I?"

Suddenly, a man took hold of hand. "What? Why are you holding my hand? Better let go now before I whack you up…" Kagura blushed. "Just keep quiet and walk along with me like we are a couple, woman." That man said. Kagura looked at him. He's not bad looking at all –in fact, he was very cute. Kagura decided she would play along and maybe asked a bit more about here later. Besides, this guy is cute.

As they walked down, Kagura saw some man in black. "Hey, you seen that Okita Sougo?" black man A asked. "No, I think he ran away, let's retreat and report to the boss." Black man B replied. They left after that. The man holding Kagura's hand smirked.

"Woman, thanks for playing." He let go of Kagura's hand. "Thanks to you, those persuaders were gone." He smiled, but it wasn't a warm one.

"Wait… those Men in black are finding for you just now?" Kagura asked. "Yes… I'm the Okita Sougo they talked of earlier… well, I'm the leader of the biggest mafia gang here… and I'm wondering, why are you wearing such old-fashioned clothes, woman?" Okita asked, staring Kagura from top to bottom.

"Eh? They are considered old-fashioned? You can't blame me for it… Step-mother never buys new clothes for me… she only buys for my step-sisters. And I'm Kagura! Stop calling me Woman!" Kagura replied. Okita giggle a bit. "Who do you think you are? Modern day Cinderella?"

The way Okita giggled it's just like an innocent sweet little child, it's hard to believe he's a mafia leader. Plus, will a mafia leader chat with a stranger like this? "Cinderella? What's that?" Kagura asked, scratching her head.

"My, my, you don't know Cinderella? It's about a tragic girl named Cinderella (15) who works all day to death and later falls in love with a guy and that guy dies. There's no name for the guy though. **It is based on a real life of a girl called Kagura who lived in Italy at 1890. **It was adapted into a movie, and it's fun to see the face Cinderella had when she lost all hope." Okita replied.

"Why… he's a sadist!" thought Kagura. "Wait…"

"The Cinderella's name… the real life girl's name… it's me! I work to death too… but minus that guy's part, that's totally me!" Kagura suddenly realized. "And… the year and country… I'm from Italy, year 1890… I don't remember giving my life story!"

"You RP badly as Cinderella." Okita smiled. "Well, I will be going. Nice to chat with you, Woman. We will never see each other again." He turned and walked away.

"Wait!"

"What now, Woman?" Okita turned back. "Please… tell me what this place…is" Kagura said weakly. "I can't believe such a person exists! Hello? This is Orchard road! The city of Singapore!" Okita stare at her with disbelief.

"I don't know… What's the date today?" Kagura asked. "26 August 2008."

"2008?! This is year 2008?! I was somehow warp to the future like some scientific novel? I don't know anymore…" Kagura squatted down, huddled her head in her knees, and started to cry. "She looks great like that! Her expression… is so fun to watch!" Okita thought.

"I… was asleep… and suddenly I just woke up here…" Kagura sobbed. Okita eyes widened. "Mitsuba nee-chan…"

"Woman… I will take you in here… but in return, you will become my woman. You don't have any place to go right?" Okita said, sounding more kind and concerned.

Kagura looked up and stared at him. Tears were still flowing down. "Sure…"

* * *

Both of them were seating at the backseat of Okita's private car. It was silent. Kagura was staring out of the window while Okita is staring at her. She didn't have an impressive body figure, but she sure is white and cute. Okita's hand slide up to her butt.

"Aiee! What are you doing, you pervert!" Kagura punched right at his face, using 100 of her strength. Okita's nose was bleeding hard. "Ow… I didn't expect you to be so strong! And I thought you were a sweet delicate girl!" Okita covered his nose with his hand.

"Sorry then." Kagura stick out her tongue. Somehow, this has made her cheer up.

* * *

"This is your HQ?" Kagura stared in disbelief as to how big it was.

"Heh, who do you think I am? Hey you, show my woman around here." Okita ordered a bodyguard at the door. "Hai." The bodyguard walked towards Kagura.

"Please lead the wa… Gasp! You are…!"

That's all for now. Please do review!


End file.
